


Collared

by handlewithkara



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Sex, Collars, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2019, Public Display of Affection, Sex Shop, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handlewithkara/pseuds/handlewithkara
Summary: Season 2 established relationship smut.Mon-El whisks Kara away during her lunch break for a naughty little shopping trip.For the kinktober prompt:- Collar/Leash
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	Collared

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I don't have a beta reader :(

“Well, I could think of a thing or two we could do.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Mon-El stretched and grinned a most self-satisfied grin. Kara slapped his chest playfully.

“Shameless Daxamite. Always thinking of just one thing.”

He waggled his eyebrows at her.

“Are you calling me a slut, Kara Zor-El?”

Kara sucked her lower lip in and nuzzled against his chest. “Maybe?”

Mon-El kissed her neck, while his fingers drew little circles on her skin. “Remind me again why humans think it’s a bad trait to enjoy sex?”

Kara gulped. His hand shamelessly caressed her vulva and traced the shape of her mons through her panties. Would she ever get used to him just doing that? “Well, it’s not exactly that, it’s more.” Rao was he distracting. “They are very monogamous and they are afraid if somebody likes sex too much, they will have it all the time, with anybody. Not just – can you stop doing that – with the one you love.”

Mon-El tilted his head. “You really like that part of human culture, don’t you.”

“Yes.” Kara smiled and tugged on his shirt, pulling it upwards till she had freed his nipples, ready to ravish them with her tongue. “You can like sex a lot, as long as it’s only with me,” she announced.

He laughed and cupped her cheek. “Well, I’ll have you know, I’d wear your collar any time, Kara Zor-El.”

Kara froze.

“My what?”

“Um, your collar?” Mon-El looked confused.

“That, that’s not a slave thing, is it?” she asked, her voice full of worry.

Mon-El frowned. “No, it’s just something people do for fun. It signifies that you let another person decide what and who you do in bed.” He grinned. “It usually leads to, led to a lot of mocking, that anybody would be that insecure about their prowess.” He kissed her. “We should get you one.”

The Kryptonian frowned. “Are you suggesting I’m insecure about my sexual prowess?”

"I'd never." He laughed, flipped her on her back before diving between her legs.

*~*~*

"Hey."

"Hey."

Her heart was thumping and she smiled a wide smile. It wasn't that often that Mon-El came to pick her up from work. And he did look scrumptious, leaning casually against the wall next to the elevator as he waited for her to fumble into her jacket and grab her bag."What's the occasion?"

"It's such a nice day, thought we'd take a walk together." He extended his hand to her.

"I'd like that." Her hand slipped into his.

"I have to warn you, there might also be an ulterior motive involved."

Kara tilted her head and grinned. "Ulterior motive? Now I'm intrigued."

"You'll see.""

They said goodbye to James and stepped out into the street. He was right. The sun was shining brightly. Her life, or rather, her two lives had been hectic recently. She couldn't even remember the last time she hadn't just zipped to work at superspeed and let her feet hit the pavement for any prolonged amount of time.

Her life was so fast, she'd barely noticed that it was spring, birds chirping, insect humming even in a city as big as National City. Their linked hands swung back and forth as they weaved through the busy crowds and her heart went pitter-patter.

Kara nearly jumped when Mon-El turned to her. He, he hadn't heard her, had he? Even though Alex was pretty sure that he had already developed all his powers, super-hearing not being one of them, Kara couldn’t help but be suspicious.

"You look happy." He pushed back one unruly lock that had freed itself from her ponytail and tucked it behind her ear.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kara's cheeks flushed red as she looked down. "When I'm out and about with my pretty, pretty boyfriend," she mumbled, pursing her lips.

"Aww," he leaned in and kissed her. That wasn't really helping her with her heart's palpitations. Kara rested her forehead against his, arms slung around him as the crowd surged on around them.

*~*~*

They grabbed a quick bite to eat from a food stand. It was a strange Indian-Mexican blend of spices and deliciousness, that shouldn't work, but did. Kara immediately started to map out a lifestyle article in her head. Even though her goal was to write hard-hitting political and social pieces, some stories just deserved to be told.

When was the last time she had just enjoyed the day and be around the people, rather than just surveying them with a watchful eye from above? Rapturously Kara closed her eyes and licked her lips, trying to get the last bits of flavor. She stretched on the little green park bench, like a happy cat trying to soak in the maximum amount of sun, before sliding to the right to settle against her boyfriend's shoulder.

"About that ulterior motive of yours?"

"Mmm?"

"If your sinister plan was to fill me with delicious, greasy food, you have succeeded. Most masterfully."

Mon-El grinned. "Actually, I thought we should go shopping together."

"Shopping?" Kara asked doubtfully.

"Yes." Mon-El looked excited, like a little kid who couldn't wait for Christmas. He scrunched up the wrapping paper into a ball and launched it perfectly into the trashcan, before turning to her. "I think we should buy a collar today."

Kara coughed. “A, a collar?”

“You’ll have fun, I promise.”

*~*~*

“No. No, no, no, no. No.”

“Yesyesyes.”

“Tilda’s Emporium” greeted the passerby with a large glass storefront, inviting the gaze towards the lush red décor. (Thankfully) faceless mannequins showing off the kind of fashion that could be expected inside. Immediately lowering her head Kara sped up her step and walked past, ignoring Mon-El’s cheerful tugs on her arm.

“I’m not going in there.”

“C’mom, babe. Give it a chance. I promise they won’t bite. Pretty please, I came all the way to get you.”

She stopped and glared at him. “Only under severe protest!”

“I pinky swear, you’ll have fun.”

Kara rolled her eyes, but allowed him to grab her wrist and pull her in behind him.

Inside, a very bored young woman with black hair and a nose piercing fiddled away at her phone. She barely glanced over them when they walked in and didn't look too pleased when Mon-El made a beeline for the counter.

"Hi, we are looking for a collar".

Kara wondered whether she could pull off heatvisioning a hole into the ground to swallow them up and pass it off as spontaneous volcanic activity.

The store clerk sighed and started seizing her up. "You are in luck, we just got a new set from ..."

"Actually, it's for me." Mon-El beamed at the woman, interrupting her sales pitch.

The wanna-be goth girl threw her head back and stared at him. "Really?"

Kara contemplated whether she should feel offended. Before she could open her mouth, Mon-El had already dragged her to the back of the store, towards a large display case. Right past a large array of items of suggestive sizes and shapes.

“Oh, I like this one.” Mon-El extended grabby hands towards the showcase. Heat shot into Kara’s cheeks. Most of the contraptions there seemed to be intended for women, diamond-encrusted or with playful ornaments. Some sported simple plaques to be engraved with the owner’s name. _The owner’s name._ One reminded her more of a traditional choker accessory, except it was wide and black and tight enough to look uncomfortable. _Yikes._ Another one was covered in huge silvery spikes, like from those punk rockers in 80s movies.

 _Oh, Rao._ Mon-El’s hand was hovering over that one. Kara opened her mouth in protest, but was interrupted when he burst out laughing. “You should have seen your face,” he snorted. His hand moved on. With nimble fingers, he fished out a more simple one. Leather. Light brown. Looking more like a real dog collar. It came with a straight-up leash. The next one he picked was a plain metallic chain. Last was a broad black leathery piece with simple silver studs.

He held them up to his neck. “What do you think, babe?”

Kara winced and looked around. It felt… indecent to try them out in public.

Mon-El tilted his head towards the lush red curtains in the back that granted privacy to the changing rooms. Red-faced, Kara hung her head, desperately trying to hide her cheeks in her coat’s collar and trotted after him. Her heart jumped erratically as the curtains fell shut behind them.

“No funny business,” the saleswoman called after them.

“Pinky swear,” Mon-El yelled back.

*~*~*

"Why did you make me pay for it?" Kara asked.

"Because I like it."

"I know that, but why?"

He shrugged. "It's hot." Kara did her best to stare him down. Mon-El sighed. "I like it when you have to show in public how much you like sex with me."

"What? I didn't, that didn't mean!" Kara crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Well, I was just trying to save you. From embarrassment. Because you are poor."

In a flash she found herself backed up against the brick wall next to the store, Mon-El softly kissing his way along her jaw. "I. truly. appreciate. that."

Kara swallowed hard, but he evaded her when she turned her head to kiss him. She found herself trapped in his sexy, sexy, stormy gaze.

"So, I guess, you, like, will find a way to work it off?"

He smiled. His face now even closer. "That wouldn't be very gentlelady-like of you, would it."

The leash dangled down his chest between them, pressing against her blouse.

A smart retort.

There was one. There had to be one. Kara just had to think of it. Her nipples ached against the fabric of her bra. "I guess not," she whispered.

Mon-El caught her lips in a kiss and she melted against him.

Kara wasn't sure whether the collar was supposed to make a person more submissive and agreeable. If so, it surely wasn't working. Her sweet and funny boyfriend felt more like a hungry and very slutty feral animal, barely contained by the collar. And her body had decided that it was definitely intrigued.

“We, we should probably rush home, yeah?” she murmured dreamily.

“Yeah.” Mon-El rubbed his lips against hers. “Let’s take the bus.”

“Mmmm.” Kara blinked. “Wait, what?”

*~*~*

Maybe, maybe, if she threw her arms around his neck and linked her hands behind his head, people wouldn’t see what he was wearing? She, she never took the bus. She couldn’t shake the feeling that people might eye her suspiciously on that account alone. Tentatively she shuffled deeper into Mon-El’s embrace.

“You okay, babe?”

“Yeah,” Kara murmured absentmindedly. At least at noon, there weren’t that many people looking to commute.

“Look at me, I wanna see that you mean it.”

She looked up at him and he smiled. Mon-El’s lips ghosted over her cheekbone, gently teasing and her arms tightened around him, the rough texture of the collar rubbing against her fingers as she tried to hide it from view. She could feel each vibration, every bump, every cobblestone of their journey. _Heavens,_ her toes were curling in her shoes and she was dampening her panties when all he was doing was kissing her cheek and whispering sweet, rumbly nothings, so low she was the only one could even hear. Enough to send all her nerves on edge. Made her insides twitch and made her shift her weight from one foot to the other.

Kara reached forward, her hand hidden by his jacket’s side as she traced his chest. The dangling leash bumped against her wrist and she pulled him closer to hide it between their bodies.

The bus charged into a tunnel. The lights flickered. Kara turned her face to catch his lips in a quick, covert kiss. He responded instantly, hands slipping into her coat, arms wrapping around her, pressing up her against the door as he deepened the kiss. Color shot to her cheeks and her knees weakened. She always had trouble dealing with his slightly more exhibitionist nature, but in a situation like this it was hard to deny that it was hot. Closing her eyes, listening to the rattling of the bus as it skidded along the road through the tunnel she moaned into his kiss. Her blouse felt much to flimsy thing to protect her from the searing heat of his touch. Warmth pooled inside her belly, between her legs. Her cheeks flushed. Kara pulled away briefly only to seeks his lips again with hers.

Her heart raced. He wasn’t moving against her, not suggestively, but even as his body stayed locked, the soft pressure of the leash between her breasts as enough to drive her mad. If she wasn't careful, they could go on like this forever. 

“Where’s our stop?” she asked dreamily.

Mon-El smiled. “I have no idea.”

Kara slapped his chest. “Mon-El!”

*~*~*

They stumbled and fell more than walked into the loft, Mon-El’s lips hot against the back of her neck as she fumbled with the key. His hands caressed her curves as the desperately she stabbed the at the keyhole. “I’m gonna sweat all through my clothes,” she mewled.

“Then take them off,” he rasped. Their clothes flew off them at superspeed before the entry door had fallen fully shut. Kara dropped onto the couch, trembling, waiting for him as he readied himself between her legs.

This, this was going to be a long session, she realized. Kara gulped. Mon-El loved eating her out. He could do so for hours when she let him. He loved making her sweat and whimper and beg for release, his tongue teasing her till her legs were shaking uncontrollably and she felt so weak, she thought she’d never be able to walk again. Till she was ready to forget her own name.

Judging from the glint in his eye, something like that was exactly was on his mind.

 _Rao._ Her head fell back. She had forgotten to close the curtains. Had even forgotten to close the windows. A light summery breeze danced across her skin as she sat there, buck-naked on her couch, thighs spread, with her similarly naked boyfriend lodged between them, gently stroking, fondling, kissing the inside of her legs.

Her hand found the leash, wrapping it around her hand, once, twice. Its brown color stood out darkly against her knuckles. _Oh Rao,_ those noises, those sexy suckling, licking, slurping, it was loud enough she could have sworn it had to be hearable even down there on the street.

“Mon-El,” she moaned.

He looked up at her, glistening wetness shimmering on his lips and cheeks. Her breath hitched. _Sun’s grace,_ was she ever going to get used to tasting herself on his lips? Would he come up to kiss her when he was done? He always did and yet, each time, irrationally, she still worried that maybe this time he wouldn’t. He slipped two fingers inside of her, making her keen high in her throat, her hips leaping off the couch.

Kara’s eyes fell shut. The exposed nature of her position made her nerves sing with energy and paranoia, heightening her senses, intensifying his touch. “D-daxamite slut!” she gasped. She heard, she _felt_ him laugh against her clit. He crooked his fingers and _rubbed_ and just like that she was screaming, screaming his name. Kara yanked the laugh like a lifeline and yet it seemed to make no difference. She thrashed against his electric touch, until he softened, gentled in his own, insistent suckling giving way to slow and loving licks.

“Shhhh, baby, shhhh,” he whispered and she sobbed, her inner walls clamping desperately around his digits, begging to draw him in deeper.

“It’s, it’s so good, I, I can’t…”

“I know, baby.” He backed away and caressed her thighs. “Just relax. Remember you enjoy it so much more when you are relaxed.”

Relax? How on earth was she supposed to … One look into Mon-El’s eyes and Kara was boneless, her legs draped over his arms, her butt nearly sliding off the couch. Her head fell back and she let the sensations roll over her. His lips, his hands, they were playing her body like an exotic instrument and the sensations in her body were the music traveling through the air.

Her conscience, her worries fell away and she came chanting his name, his leash still wrapped tightly around her hand.

*~*~*

Afterwards he brought her a towel. Kneeling next to her, he gently dabbed it along her thighs and belly.

“Should have flown you straight home,” Kara murmured, sated, exhausted, staring at the ceiling.

“We had fun though, didn’t we? Let me get you some water.”

“Thanks, babe.”

Kara swallowed hard as he rose and walked over to the fridge. The long leash suggestively dangled down his naked back, swaying over his buttocks. He came back with a glass, handing it to her. Kara took a small sip before setting it aside. Her eyes still trained on the collar, she ran her palm over his shoulder and chest.

“Would you take it off?” She bit her lip. “It’s kind of making me nervous.” _And distracted._

“Sure.” Mon-El reached behind his neck and unclasped the collar, handing it to her.

Kara turned the leathery contraption in her hands pensively. Mon-El caught her wrists and kissed her knuckles. “I don’t mind, you know,” he said. “Wearing your collar. You make me happy. I don’t mind being with you and only you.”

Kara squinted. “That’s kind of normal, here on earth.” _At least I hope so._

Mon-El nodded. “I knew that. I worried it might be harder. But it isn’t.” He kissed her, setting off a flock of invisible butterflies in her belly as a result. She wanted to keep kissing, kiss him forever. It took all her strength to pull away.

“I have to get back to work,” Kara said apologetically. Technically this was still her lunch break, even if every fiber in her body wanted her to call in sick so she could linger, here, with him, with his burning lips and palms and tongue against her skin. Getting back to Catco… how was that going to work when she wasn’t even sure that she could walk straight? Let alone string together a sensible sentence?

Mon-El’s lips grazed the spot right behind her ear. “Thank you for indulging me.”

Kara’s face grew hot. “I think, I think I could get used to that,” she mumbled.

Mon-El smiled wolfishly. “Is that so?”

She tilted her head. “I probably shouldn’t.”

He laughed. “We’ll work on it. On keeping it compatible with your job.”

Kara pulled him in and nuzzled his cheek. “See you later tonight?” It came out more breathy, throaty than she had planned for.

Mon-El nipped at her lips and grinned. “Gosh, I hope so.”


End file.
